Teenage problems
by Carley and Lee forever
Summary: High school is full of problems and obstacles and their impossible to avoid at least for these 2. High school fic set in 2016. CarLee and KenJaa more shipping later on. Oh and clementine will be in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage problems**

 **A/N quick note,this is teenage Lee and teenage Carley set in 2016,this year bye hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" Lee wake up,Lee" his younger brother Blake said sounding annoyed

"What" Lee said,his voice croaky

"You need to get up for school remember,you're already running late" Blake said

"How come your not going to school?" Lee asked

"I'm sick can't you hear!" He snapped

"Ok fine" Lee said as he got out of bed.

Lee's iPhone buzzed

Carley: where are you? The message said

Lee quickly responded to his girlfriend

Lee: I'll be out in a min.

Lee practically ran around the house to get himself ready.

"Bye mom,Dad and Blake" Lee said

"Bye honey"

"Bye son"

"Bye Lee"

They all said back

* * *

Lee closed the door and saw Carley looking rather annoyed.

"Where were you we're going to be late?!"

"I'm sorry, my alarm didn't go off"

"That's ok but we better get going if we're going to make the bus" Carley said

"Hey where's my kiss?" Lee asked sarcastically

"Oh sorry Everett" Carley said sarcastically then she kissed him

"Better" Lee said

"Oh shut it" Carley said

"Haha" Lee laughed.

* * *

They finally got to the bus stop,in time luckily.

"Hey Lee,Carley" Kenny said

"Oh hey" Lee said as they both stood up and gave each other a man hug

"Hey Kenny" Carley said

"Carley" Katjaa said

"Hey" Carley said,they both stood up and hugged.

* * *

The four got to school and walked into the halls and just then the bell rang

"Lee we've got math" Carley said

"Ken I think we have woodwork" Katjaa said

"Bye" the four said to each other.

* * *

Lee and Carley walked hand in hand to math class,they reached math class and Lee opened the door for Carley to enter first,she thanked him and walked in,Lee followed.

Then Carley was met with a sight she didn't want to see nor expected to see, it was Lilly caul.

She and Carley never got along well,one she's always had some sort of crush on Lee,two she'd tried multiple times to break up Lee and Carley and for some reason she's always being a bi*ch to Carley for no reason what's so ever.

"What are you doing here?" Carley asked

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N hey again so I'm just gonna clear so things up**

 **Lee,Carley,Kenny,katjaa and Lilly are 16 years old and in 11th grade.**

 **Blake (Lee's brother) is 13 years old and in 7th grade**

 **Clementine will be in this,when she does she will be 11.**

 **If you have any more questions feel free to PM me**

 **Carley and Lee forever out bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage problems

"What are you doing here?" Carley asked ferociously "I've transferred classes duh" Lilly said like it was obvious,Carley sighed angrily as she rolled her light brown eyes "Carley calm down" Lee said,he wasn't defending Lilly he just didn't want Carley to get in trouble "miss Lakes please sit down" the teacher said,Carley sat in the back row with Lee.

.

.

After that horrible math lesson,it got ten times worse when Carley saw Lilly,like wasn't it bad enough already "what do you have next?" Lee asked "gym,you?" "Woodwork" Lee said,they both sighed then of course the bell rang "bye babe" Lee said as he kissed Carley "bye handsome" she said after she kissed him when Carley went Into the gymnasium Lilly wasn't there,She just hoped she wasn't in Lee's class.

.

.

Lee walked into the woodwork room and yet again saw a sight he didn't want to see,the partner sheet,everyone was crowed around it,Lee got past the crowd well enough to see who he was with and it was not good,Lee walked to his desk were his partner was sitting nicely "hey Lee guess we're partners" she said in a flirt like tone,Lee just rolled his eyes and went on to listening to the teacher "come on look at me" Lilly said as she grabbed his arm,Lee glared at her but she still held his arm until he pulled his arm free.

After the teacher had told them what to do everyone got to work except Lee he just looked at the doorway feeling bad for himself "Mr Everett do the work before I give you detention" the teacher said to Lee,he just rolled his eyes when the teacher wasn't looking "would it make you feel better if we made out in the hall" Lilly smirked,like before Lee glared at her "when will you give it up!" Lee asked her angrily "not until your mine handsome" she said,Lee felt like walking out but kept himself form doing so.

Lee and Lilly not finished their work neither did everybody else when the bell went "oh to finish this work your going to have to do it after school" the teacher said,Lee groaned was the teacher trying to torture him? "Well I'll meet you at your house tonight?" Lilly asked "no,not tonight I've already got plans" Lee said "well too bad cancel them" Lilly said,who does she think she is? "I've got plans" Lee said as he walked out into the hallway,Lee was not going to cancel his date with Carley tonight for some stupid project,he actually didn't care if he didn't finish it.

.

.

Lee and Kenny met up on the way to the cafeteria while Carley and katjaa were already sitting at the table "hey Lee,ken" Carley greeted,then she stood up to hug her boyfriend "hey car" he said,she kissed him and he kissed her back "aww so cute" katjaa said,Lee and Carley broke apart and smiled at katjaa then each other,then they sat down,Lee sat next to Carley and Kenny sat next to Kat."so how was everyone's classes?" Kat asked "good" Carley answered "pretty good" Kenny said,Lee just looked down "Lilly's my partner for a project" Lee said with a sigh "oh really?" Carley said "yeah,I felt like walking out of class" Lee said,Kenny laughed "I woulda" Kenny said after "no you wouldn't have" Kat said,they all laughed.

.

.

After a couple of hours school had finally finished,Lee and Carley were walking while Kenny and katjaa caught the bus. Lee barely talked on the way home,which worried Carley "you ok?" She asked "yeah I'm fine" he answered "no you're not,you can tell me anything Lee" she said,Lee smiled at his girlfriend then his smile faded "it just the whole Lilly thing" Lee said "oh what happened?" Carley asked "she tried to flirt with me a few times she even said "would it make you feel better if we make out in the hall" Lee Said,Carley gasped "yeah" Lee said. The rest of the walk home was silent Carley didn't talk not one bit even if Lee asked her if she was alright,he took it as a no.

.

.

"I'll pick you up at six gorgeous" Lee said "I can't wait handsome" she said,smiling for the first in awhile,she walked inside her house and before she closed the door she blew her boyfriend a kiss,he did the same back to her,then she closed the door. Lee walked to his house which wasn't far away but not a five minute walk either.

.

.

Lee walked into his house and walked into the living room "hey Lee" Blake said "hi Blake,where's mom and dad?" Lee asked "they went to the market but they will be back shortly" he said "ok" Lee said and he walked up to his room. Lee checked his phone and his social media,someone had requested a friend request on his Facebook and it was Lilly he immediately pressed decline. He laid back on the bed and sighed at least he was going on a date with his beautiful girlfriend later on.

.

.

The door bell went off and Blake answered it,Lee heard him talking but he couldn't quite make out what though then his bedroom door opened to reveal him and LILLY what was she doing here? "Hey Lee" she said it a flirty tone with hip movements,Blake closed the door "what are you doing here!" Lee said trying not to yell "I'm here to..." She didn't finish but she went in to kiss Lee,before he could push away her lips were on his but as soon as he could he pushed her off of him "Lilly what the hell!" Lee yelled.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teenage problems**

"Lilly what the hell!" Lee yelled,Lilly just smiled "answer me damnit" Lee said "I wanted to kiss you,duh anyway Your a damn good kisser,I want more of that" Lilly said in a flirtatious tone "I didn't even kiss you!" Lee almost yelled " yeah I know but that's what I'm going to tell people" Lilly said,smiling evilly "what makes you think I'm going to break up with Carley then go for you just cause you went around telling a lie!?" Lee asked,angrily "because she'll believe me and break up with you then I can flirt with you and you can flirt with me anytime you want" Lilly said "get out,GET THE FUCK OUT!" Lee yelled "you know you don't want to kick me out" Lilly said but she left anyway.

"Lee what the hell was that!?" Blake asked "she's the girl I tell you about the one that doesn't give up to try and get with me!" Lee said "she walked out the door,crying!" Blake yelled,Lee rolled his eyes "I DON'T CARE!" Lee yelled, Blake walked away and slammed his door. Lee checked his watch "3 hours till 6" Lee said "I've got time to clean my mouth out" Lee said to himself as he walked to the bathroom. Lee finished cleaning his mouth out and he went downstairs "hey Blake,I'm sorry" Lee said "Nah it's alright, remembered who you were actually talking about. I thought that was Carley" Blake said "no,no that's Lilly not Carley, wait how did you get that mixed up?" Lee asked,Blake shrugged his shoulders.

Lee was about to go Kenny's house but then his parents came home "we're home" Ray said "Lee,your home" jennet said as she hugged her son,Lee hugged her back "how's your day been son?" Ray asked while walking into the kitchen with the groceries "good,I guess" Lee said walking into the kitchen with his dad to help him "thanks Lee" Ray said "no problem" Lee said "so we're having spaghetti tonight,oh that's right your going on a date tonight,right?" His dad asked "yeah" Lee answered simply. The two had finished putting away the groceries while jennet checked Blake, Lee walked out the Kitchen "so how did your day go,honey" jennet asked Lee "uh good kinda" Lee said,debating whether or not to tell her about Lilly, Blake laughed "what are you laughing at?" Jennet asked "oh nothing,just nothing" Blake said,laughing again, Lee sent him a glare "well I'm going to Kenny's,bye" Lee said "bye" Blake and his mom said.

.

.

Lee arrived at Kenny's house and he rang the doorbell "hey Lee" Kenny said as he man hugged his friend "hey ken" Lee said to his friend "come in" Kenny said opening the door so Lee could walk in "so" Kenny said "so" Lee said,they laughed "Kat's coming over tonight" Kenny said "really?" Lee asked "yeah and your going on a date with Carley right?" Kenny asked "yeah" Lee said. They both went upstairs to watch Kenny's TV and watch Netflix. After a while Lee checked his watch "oh shit,got to go,bye ken" Lee said "bye Lee" Kenny said.

.

.

Lee had finished walking back to his house and he was getting ready for his date. Lee sprayed his cologne on and walked downstairs "you look very handsome honey" jennet commented "thanks mom" Lee said as he checked his watch again "bye" he said "bye" His family said to hi as he walked out the door. Lee got in his car and drove to Carley's house and knocked on her door "hey Lee" Carley said in a flirtatious tone "hey gorgeous" Lee said grabbing her hand and he opened the passenger door for her "thanks" Carley thanked as she got in the car and Lee opened the driver side and drove to the restaurant.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
